The present invention relates to a tear strip opening device and, more particularly, to a package, for example, an envelope containing a thread positioned at the inside thereof along the crease line between adjacent non tearable material ridges attached thereto which is adapted to be used for easily and readily opening the envelope.
Many types of envelopes have been developed in the stationary industry to facilitate the opening of the envelope. For example, envelopes have been designed with dotted punch lines disposed along one end of the envelope. Also, envelopes contain a thread positioned along the bottom thereof. However, these envelopes suffer from a number of disadvantages, such as they are difficult to open easily and, thus, an opening device, such as a paper opener, must be used for opening these envelopes. Also the prior art devices produce zigzag cuts when using thread positioned along the bottom of an envelope for opening the envelope. Furthermore, to place the tear strip containing the thread at positions other than at the bottom crease of an envelope is very difficult.